1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display carton for a container, a display package including the carton and container, and a unitary blank for forming the display carton. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wrap-around display carton with openings for receiving the top and bottom portions of the container, which openings are reinforced adjacent their lateral ends by flaps to prevent tearing of the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wrap-around display cartons are not reinforced adjacent their openings, and thus, tend to tear at the lateral edges of the openings. A typical or standard wrap-around display carton comprises upper, inclined panels extending from a top panel, side panels depending from the upper panels and a bottom panel connecting the bottom edges of the side panels remote from the upper panels. Lower openings are formed in the side panels adjacent the bottom panel, while upper openings are formed in the upper panels adjacent the top panel. The upper and lower openings receive the top and bottom of the container to retain the container within the carton.
Conventional cartons of this type provide an effective mechanism for displaying the container by hanging the package, including the carton and container, by a suitable coupling formed in the top panel. However, these cartons are weak adjacent the largest sections of the openings (i.e., the minimum width portions of the carton) which sections are located adjacent the junctions between the top panel and the upper panels and between the side panels and the bottom panel. The carton at these points is further weakened by fold lines provided at these locations. Due to the weakness at these critical locations, the conventional display cartons tend to tear. Tearing at these locations loosens the attachment of the carton to the container and can permit the container to become completely dislodged from the display carton.